uh cant think of one
by haunting hanyou
Summary: Inu kag, san mir fic kagome and inuyasha were childhood friends they secreatly loved eachother but of course kikyo got in the ways kagome moved they are reunited years later but kags denies her love for him. I fixed all grammer and spelling


_Well here is my story. I dont know how good it is but you will have to tell me by reviewing._

_We all_ _know this is a highschool fic._

_Well here is characters._

_Kagome: Long raven hair always weres baggy clothes. Never ever skirts. She has brown eyes. Father dead. She has never had a boyfriend because she is waiting for the right person. She is 16._

_Sango: Long black hair usally up. Always weres baggy clothes. Never skirts. Hazel eyes. Father dead and mother. Never had a boyfriend beacuse she is waiting for the right person. She is 16._

_Inuyasha: Silver haired hanyou gold eyes. Weres baggy guy clothes. Mother and Father dead. Currently is going put with Kikyo. He is 17._

_Miroku: Short black hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Weres guy baggy clothes. Mother and Father dead. He is a perv and has 5 girls at once. He is 17._

_Kikyo: SLut has a perfect life goes out with Inu and Naraku. She is 17._

_Ami: Kagome's mother her husband is dead has no husband or boyfriend since he died. Has four children Two adopted two hers. She is 36._

_Grandpa: Kagome and Sota's grandpa Sango's and Kohaku's adopted grandfather. He is 56._

_On with the story._

Kagome blanched today her worst nightmare came true.

Today she had to move back to Tokyo and to her own personal hell a school filled with snobs, rich snobs to be exact.

There was some upsides her friend Sango and her brother, Kohaku was adopted by her family so they moved with them.

So at least she had her friend. In 1 day she would go to her school with Sango as her brother Sota and Kohaku got a normal school.

To make matters worse there was uniforms, skimpy uniforms.

The car came to a halt. Sango and Kagome stepped out to see steps in front of them and at the top of the steps was...a..a old shrine.

The outside windows were those of the old houses and the doors were sliding doors.

(If you have ever played any of the fatal frame games then just picture all the houses also the houses look creepy like fatal frame).

Kagome and Sango groaned. Here they are going to a school with snobby brats and they lived in a haunted rotting shrine.

"Isn't it beautiful" they heard their mom ask (note: When I say their I include Sango and Kohaku) "Awsome this looks like the houses from our games" Sota and Kohaku yelled while running up the flights of stairs and into the house.

"Well" Ms.Hiragashi asked. "I love it anicent myths are around every corner" there Grandpa yelled while running up the stairs.

(Well more like wobbiling) Ami (there mom) looked at the girls expectingly.

"It...It's great" the girls said while walking up the stairs with there bags in hand along with evryones else cause they "forgot" there bags.

Kagome and Sango walked into the house and to there rooms.

Sango got a room that was black and pink the walls were white, her floor was wood.

Her bed comforters were black with pink cats on it with 2 tails.

She had a mirror by her bed and a window across from her bed.

There was some furniture here and there, apparently someone put there stuff in there house for them.

Kagome's room was black and green the walls were white, and her floor was wood.

Her bed comforters were black with glowing green full moons on it.

She had a mirror across from her bed and a window next to her bed.

Once again there was furniture here and there.

Kagome left her room and went to Sango's to check it out.

Kagome knocked on the door and waited for Sango to answer.

"Kagome want to go to the mall and go eat" Sango asked from behind Kagome.

"Uh sure, where were you" Kagome asked.

"OH bathroom lets go, the mall can't wait" Sango yelled while running out of the shrine Kagome right behind her.

The girls ran all the way to the mall which was stupid cause they have a drivers license.

The girls stoped a the entrance of the mall panting seeing how the mall was 30 blocks away and they ran the whole way.

They walked into the mall and went straight to...(we all know this or so we think) the candy store.

They went in and bought like 351 different types of candy.

They then went to a store with little kids toys they bought some stuff for the orphans.

They then went into a girls clothes store.

Sango found a black shirt that said ' I support stupid people' in pink with black pants with pink laces.

Kagome found a black shirt that said ' Im not strange im gifted' and black pants with green laces.

The girls left with all there stuff then went to go eat.

They arrived at wac donolds and ordered there food.

The girls sat down. "Hey Sango how do you know our uniforms are skimpy" Kagome asked.

"Well I was just saying cause a school full of snobby brats would have a skimpy uniform" Sango said in tone that said I-am-always-right-so-trust-me.

Kagome was about to take a sip of her coke when... (That would be a great cliffy but I am not like that)

"Why hello my dear ladies" Miroku said while sitting in between both girls and gropeing them.

They both screamed while slapping Miroku.

The girls got up and left leaving Miroku on the floor twitching.

"Oh my god can you belive what just happened" kagome asked Sango while sitting on her bed.

"I know that stupid perv" Sango yelled.

"Girls time for bed" Ami yelled from downstairs.

Kagome got up and left the room to her room she laid down on her bed and was about to fall asleep when.

"Girls I forgot here are your uniforms" Ami yelled.

Kagome and Sango ran down stairs to get there uniforms.

They were handed short, I mean short green skirts with sailor tops.

"What the hell is this" Kagome screamed.

"Well it is your uniforms" Ami said.

Kagome looked a Sango who was sewing on more skirt to her cloth.

"OH Sango dear dont do that youll ruin your unifrom now go to bed" Ami said while shooing the girls upstairs.

Beep Beep Beep Be**Crash **"Kaome get up your late" Ami yelled.

"Ahh" Kagome screamed while grabbing her uniform and putting it on with her socks.

She brushed her hair and teeth then ran down stairs and grabbed her shoes and walked out the door with Sango.

The girls walked to school.

When they got there they saw the pervert from yesterday.

They tryed sneaking past him but failed miserably.

"Wait you didnt give me a chance yesterday" Miroku yelled while grabbing Sango's and Kagome's hands.

"Will you do me the honor of bareing my children" Miroku asked.

**SLAP SLAP GROAN KICK KICK GROAN PUNCH PUNCH GROAN BLEED FALL**

The people around them winced. Sango slapped Miroku then kagome did then Miroku groaned.

Kagome and Sango kicked Miroku he groaned.

The punched him he groaned and his nose started to bleed then he fell to the floor.

Kagome and Sango started walking away when...

"Hey did ya have ta hurt him so bad" someboy yelled.

They just continued walking.

"you know what he is a stupid perv" people started saying then they kicked Miroku.

Kagome turned around and went over to Miroku.

"Get away from him" Kagome yelled while helping him up.

A boy with silver hair and dog ears was watching this with interest of course he didnt know she was the one that beat him up.

Miroku's hand worked its way to Kagome but sadly she noticed.

**Smack** "Try to touch me and I will put you in the hospital" Kagome said.

"But you put me in the nurse" Miroku said while moveing his hand away from Kagome.

"I have not well not yet at least" Kagome said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Sooooo Miroku what classes do you have" Sango asked.

"I bet you like it here huh well the girls in uniform part I meant" Kagome said.

"Well I have oh yes I love the girls here well anyways I have..." Miroku said. (im gonna skip that part they have all the same classes the scedual will be at the end of my story)

"Damn he has all his classes with us" kagome screamed.

"No well anyways we need to get to um Drama/music" Sango said she said the no part over dramaticly.

The girls and Miroku walked to class and a certain silver haired boy following close behind.

"Ok class today we are going to sing songs so first we have Kikyo"

"Omg Kikyo goes here" kagome whispered harshly to Miroku the silver haired boy listening I mean they were talking about his girlfrined.

"Ok I am going to sing...Everytime we touch and this is dedicated to my Inu" Kikyo siad while pointing to the silver haired boy behind Kagome. Everyone turned around to see who it was and they saw Inuyasha the hanyou also the star of the football team and the boyfriend of the school's slut Kikyo.

Kikyo began singing her voice sounded like a dying moose though no one spoke up.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I

still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you It's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch,

I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last, need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch,

I feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times we've been through them all,

you make me rise when i fall.

Cause everytime we touch,

I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I want this to last, need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch,

I feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so,

I can't let you go. Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch,

I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,

I wan't this to last, need you by my side." Kikyo finished everyone let out a sigh of releif.

"Um ok next sango"

"I am going to sing...Stupid girl"

Sango started perfect "Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there

Laughing loud so all the little people stare

Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

(Drop a name)

What happened to the dreams of a girl president

She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two or three

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)

Disease's growing, it's epidemic

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

The world believes it and I'm going crazy

I cannot take any more

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me

Outcasts and girls with ambition

That's what I wanna see

Disasters all around

World despaired

Their only concern

Will they up my hair

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Interlude

Oh my god you guys, I totally had more that 300 calories

That was so not sexy, no

Good one, can I borrow that?

Vomits

I WILL BE SKINNY

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)

(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl"

Everyone clapped.

"Ok next we are gonna have Kagome and no boys are singing cause well we all know what happened last time"

"I am going to sing a song it is dedicated to Kinky ho or the dying moose I will sing nasty girl"

Everyone laughed while Kikyo huffed and inuyasha watched with interest.

"You's a nasty (nasty) Trashy (nasty)

Sleazy (nasty) Classless (nasty)

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl

Shakin' that thang on that man, lookin' all stank and nasty

Swore you look cute girl in them dukes, booty all out lookin'

trashy

Sleazy put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out ya heezy without clothes on, I told ya

You nasty girl, you nasty you trashy

You classless girl, you sleazy you freaky

I ain't never met a girl that does the things that you do

Change don't come your way it will come back to you

Put some clothes on girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl

Booty all out, tongue out her mouth, cleavage from here to

Mexico

She walks wit a twist, one hand on her hip, when she gets

wit'cha she lets it go

Nasty put some clothes on, you look to' down

Nasty don't know why you, will not sit down

Heels on her feet, swear she's in heat, flirtin' wit every man

she sees

Her pants hangin' low, she never says no, everyone knows she's

easy

Nasty put some clothes on, you lookin' stank

Nasty what's your problem, you should be ashamed

Hard...for women like me who try to have some intergrity

You make it hard...for girls like myself who respect themselves

And have dignity

You nasty girl, you nasty, you trashy

You classless girl, you sleazy, you freaky

N-A-S-T-Y ya nasty, F-R-E-A-K ya freaky

Girl where's your P-R-I-D-E, put some clothes on

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh oh oh oh Repeat

You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl

You so nasty girl, you so...you so nasty girl

Put some clothes on girl!

Nasty put some clothes on, I told ya

Don't walk out your house without no clothes on, I told ya

Girl what ya thinkin' bout lookin' that to' down, I told ya

These men don't want no hot female that's been around the block

female, you nasty girl"

'who was this girl and why was she making fun of his girlfriend' though he had to admit it was true. It seemed as if he met her from somewhere but where he would have to find out that means breaking up with kikyo.

Kagome sat down and smirked at Kikyo. Inuyasha leaned over to Kikyo. "Hey do you know the Kagome chick" "First of all she aint some chick she is my worst enemy I mean dont you remember her? When we were younger she was like totally your friend then you met me and ignored her and would go out with me. Then like she came over one day and you told her to fuck off. I seriously thought she was gonna cry but she just mumbled asshole then walked away. Then later on you told me to wait at your house while you go talk to her then you like found out she moved and like wouldn't be back then her friends were asking you why you like hadnt heard cause thats what she came over for was to say by" Kikyo said non stop.

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt at his heart. The rest of the day he was quiet trying to rememebr Kagome. But for some reason everytime he thought about her he saw black a huge gap in his memoetys and in the middle there she was sitting tears in her eyes but not crying.

_"Inuyasha what are we going to do today" a young kagome asked as she leaned her head on the sholder of a young Inuyasha. "i don't know Kagome. Um kagome can I ask you someting" Inuyasha asked blushing. "well tecnically you already did but go ahead". "Um Kagome are we friends...or...or something more" Inuyahsa asked while blushing more. "Well Inuyasha thats toucgh we have been friends but if were something more that is something you have to decice cause i've always loved you and you know that" Kagome said. inuyasha leaned down and was about to kiss Kagome until some annoying girl ran over screeching "inu baby"_

Inuyasha shot up out of bed he was sweating he rememebred what happened. He was going to go out with Kagome but Kikyo got in the way that was it he was breaking up with her and talking with Kagome.

Just a couple houses down was Kagome in her bed she had seen Inuyasha in school and he was still with Kikyo. She had the same dream but hers ended at the same part.

"INUYASHA" a scream was heard in the night echoing off the alley walls breaking all silence.

Kagome opened her eyes to reveal blood red eyes glowing in the night.

She took a quick intake of breath and recalled her dream events.

She shuddered at the dream she ddint want to remember that.

But what left her thinking was that she screamed for Inuyasha even though her he wanted to be with someone else and was with someone else.

Kagome just laid back down and squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again to reveal chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath and snuggled into her covers and minutes later fell asleep.

Hours later Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing.

Kagome groaned and rolled over the annoying sound of the alarm still beeping.

Kagome yanked the plug of her alarm out and went back to sleep.

Beep, beep, beep….. Kagome grabbed her alarm clock and flung it out her window.

Beep, beep, beep.

"What the heck first I unplugged it then I tossed it out my window and its still beeping" Kagome asked her self out aloud.

The sound of laughter filled Kagome's room.

Kagome looked around and spotted Sango and her mom standing by her door and a Sota and Kohaku looking down at the street were the alarm clock had landed and decided the rode was a better place then Kagome's nightstand.

Kagome growled at her family and got out of bed and searched her closet for close she picked out something then kicked her family out.

No way in hell were she in sango going in those uniforms they did not care what people thought

The girls were at school there first four p. had passed and they were sitting under a cherry blossom tree eating lunch sadly Miroku was coming there wat but Inuyasha was with him.

"Hi Sango Kagome" Miroku nodded to the girls careful as to not go near Kagome.

Kagome just sat there blinking while Sango slapped Miroku.

"Hi" Inuyasha said softly. Sango said hello while Kagome just sat.

"Kagome arn't you going to say hi" Sango asked.

"Why should I" Kagome spat she stood up and walked off.

"Oh im sorry Inuyasha Kagome hasn't been in a good mood" Sango said.

"No its ok I know why she would act like that" Inuyasha said while sighing. He had a sad look on his face.

**Ok how is it so far and like I said here is the scedul**

**1st p. drama/music**

**2nd p. math**

**3rd p. reading**

**4th p. history**

**lunch**

**5th p. pe**

**6th p. science**

**7th p. sparring**

**So please review flames are welcome**


End file.
